1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to movable partitions, also known as operable walls and, more particularly, to improved operable wall panel mounting apparatus providing resiliently mounted wall panel faces.
2. Description of Related Art
Operable wall systems have been frequently employed to divide large spaces such as convention centers, ballrooms, school classrooms, and gymnasiums. Such walls are often subject to impacts typically encountered by the interior walls of any structure. Such walls are typically not as thick as fixed walls and may not provide adequate sound insulation or the desired impact resistance in some applications. Thus, there exists a need to increase the impact resistance of operable walls systems and to reduce the noise or sound transmission capabilities of such walls.